Nikorin: History
:For more information of the actual character, please follow this link. This page centers around the past and present events that happened in Nikorin/Kuroki Nikko's life. Nikorin is a main character of PikaPika☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. Past Becoming Human Nikorin was only about 12 years old when she was granted a human form. Back in these days, Nikorin still loved making delicious sweets together with her father. Her primary dream was to learn more and become a talented and admired patissière, who one day makes sweets that will make everyone happy. Her favorite sweets had always been the vanilla sweets, which she, however, had never been able to make on her own. There was always something she messed up or forgot. Yet, Nikorin, unable to give up, did her very best to become perfect at making those sweet treats. One night, Nikorin stayed up very long, intending to make the best sweets she had ever done. She wanted to give her family, who was working hard as well, something great in return for always looking after her, caring for her and making sweets with her. She especially wanted to surprise her Papa with them. It was her way of saying "Thank you". Since she was tired and it was late at night, Nikorin fell asleep, wondering if the sweets turned out good. When she woke up, the sun was shining brightly and her Papa had returned. However,... the moment she got up, something felt different. She looked into a mirror, seeing a 12-year-old girl with dirty blonde hair looking back at her. Nikorin was confused but knew that the one she was looking at was herself. Excited she ran downstairs where she found her Papa, who was shocked about seeing Nikorin that way. None of the two had expected something like that to happen. The one thing that surprised Nikorin even more than her transformation were her sweets, which had turned out perfect after all! After showing her new ability to the rest of her family, Nikorin realized that her human form was a gift given to her to explore the world of humans. She asked her Papa to allow her to go to school, like any other normal girl her age. However, in order to attend a normal school, Nikorin would need an alias. One that wouldn't seem extraordinary but easy to remember. Since she knew that her Papa had a human alias already, she simply took his surname - she was his daughter after all. But she still needed a given name. After thinking it over for a while, she finally decided on "Kuroki Nikko". Sweets Anxiety After Nikorin became a human for the first time, she had asked her Papa to allow her to go to school. With the name Kuroki Nikko, she started attending the Ichigozaka Middle School. During her first year, she got to know many new people, especially those who were in the same class as her. All of them were very kind and friendly. They loved the sweets Nikko brought every day. Every day, she and her Papa were making sweets, which Nikko wanted to share with her new friends in school. Nikko’s sweets became known among the whole class within a very short time and Nikko knew that it wouldn’t take long until other classes knew too. “Maybe they’d like to come over, so we can make sweets together”, Nikko thought. But one day, Nikko wasn't able to bring any sweets, since she and her Papa both had been very busy at the shop. Nikko apologized to her friends, but after they heard that she hadn’t brought any sweets with her that day, almost no one talked to nor paid attention to her. At first Nikko was confused by what happened, but she slowly started to wonder if they weren’t actually her friends… but rather her sweets' friends. The following day, Nikko came to school with a plan. She had brought sweets with her again and happily announced it to the class – to see everyone’s reactions. She was hoping that, if they saw that she had brought sweets again, but still acted like they did the other day, that meant that something had happened. Maybe it wasn’t even because of Nikko then! But sadly, the exact opposite happened. The girls that had ignored her the past day, were acting just like they did all other days, as if yesterday hadn’t even happened. Shocked by their actions and the results of her ‘experiment’, Nikko left the classroom. She left the sweets she had brought with her classmates. She needed to be alone for a while. No one came to check on her – not until the teacher went to look for Nikko to get her back to class. After school, Nikko returned home. Frustrated and upset, she rejected her Papa’s request to make sweets with him. She changed into her normal clothes and started wandering around the town. She started to wonder about the meaning of sweets, why she had been making them all this time if they just hurt her in the end. Nikko kept thinking about this and her ‘friends’ in school. She was worried for herself, a happy-go-lucky sweets fairy. Yet, whenever her family was around, Nikko tried her best to smile and hide her sadness, which caused her Papa to start worrying about her even more than she herself worried about the incident. Nikko never brought sweets to school anymore. Therefore she had always been alone since that day, until she happened to watch a practice session of her school’s hockey club. Something about hockey amazed Nikko and the captain of the team was very kind to her – even though she had never given her any sweets! Nikko ended up joining the hockey team, and after she did, she became more confident and even found friends that liked her for her. Yet, she still wouldn’t go back to making sweets again. ''PikaPika☆Pretty Cure A La Mode'' ''Nikorin's A La Mode'' References Category:Sub Page: History